La Serenata
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: Él es tan romántico como puede serlo alguien. Su amor es prohibido...él le canta. Basado en la cancion de R Arjona 'Ladrón'. REVIEW!!


Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy dueña de nada, sino definitivamente estaría nadando en dinero. ¿verdad? ..Lástima. N/A: Bueno, este es un fic de un solo capítulo. Inspirado en la canción 'Ladrón' de Ricardo Arjona. Como pueden ver estoy un poco obsesionada con esta pareja, ya que soy la única quien escribe sobre ellos, pero apenas la escuché me parecieron los personajes ideales para esto. Gracias a todos y REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!  
  
La serenata Por Ariadna  
  
Era una hermosa noche de verano, Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, preguntándose que estaría haciendo él. Después de todo, hoy cumplían un año completo juntos. Lo amaba tanto. Es decir, quien se hubiera imaginado que ella y él iban a terminar juntos. Él era más grande que ella, y es como si fueran de mundos completamente distintos. Si hace un año y medio le hubieran dicho que iban a enamorarse, probablemente habría tenido un paro respiratorio de tanto reírse, y ahora no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. Y es que bien dicen que el amor todo lo puede. Ginny se preguntaba si podría verlo dentro de poco, para darle su regalo. Le había comprado en el Callejón Diagon una túnica color azul noche, que estaba segura, le quedaría perfecta. Había ahorrado por mucho tiempo para poder pagarla y esperaba que le gustara. Lo malo es que tenía que verlo a escondidas. Ya había hablado con sus padres, pero apenas supieron lo que pasaba le prohibieron verlo totalmente, alegando que era impropio e inmoral. Ella había estado destrozada, peleada con sus padres por mucho tiempo. Y aún ahora, que ya estaban bien entre ellos, se sentía muy deprimida por esto, pero por suerte todavía lo seguía viendo a veces y se seguían amando profundamente.  
  
Entre estos pensamientos estaba Ginny, cuando comenzó a escuchar una música de guitarras bajo su ventana. Se asomó y... AY Dios!!! Su amado, el mismísimo Sirius Black, estaba parado bajo su ventana en compañía de un grupo de gente con instrumentos musicales. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no pudo porque Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano y empezó a cantar y Ginny no pudo evitar agradecerle al destino que su familia tuviera el sueño tan pesado.  
  
Soy el ladrón que robó tus muñecas, Te quitó las calcetas y te hizo mujer. Soy el ladrón que cambió le cuento de hadas Por un beso a escondidas bajo aquel farol  
  
Esa canción tenía mucho sentido, relataba su historia, pensaba Ginny. Oh si, recordaba todo eso muy bien, su primera noche juntos, y también el beso del día en que comenzaron a estar juntos.  
  
~~FLASHBACK A UN AÑO ATRÁS~~  
  
Ginny estaba hablando con Mione ambas sentadas en una mesa. Las dos se habían esmerado con su ropa. Ginny tenía un vestido color verde oscuro con tiritas muy finitas, y la falda en corte irregular, con pequeñas piedritas plateadas por todo el vestido. Y unas sandalias de taco alto plateadas también. Y Hermione tenía un vestido rojo, largo hasta el piso con un tajo en la pierna derecha, lo completaba unas sandalias negras de taco alto. Era la fiesta de graduación de Harry, Ron y Mione. Sirius había sido declarado inocente hacía 2 meses, después de que Peter había sido atrapado por los Aurors y confesó todo con la poción de la verdad, por lo que Harry podía irse a vivir con él. Todo el ambiente era muy alegre. Ella y Sirius eran ya bastante amigos, por lo tanto habían estado bailando un rato juntos. En eso, cuando comenzó a escucharse una canción lenta Ron sacó a bailar a Mione.  
  
'¿Te molestaría mucho si te dejo sola por una pieza?' preguntó Mione  
  
'Ay, no, andá tranquila' le sonrió Ginny. Mione y su hermano se fueron juntos. Era tan obvio que ambos se gustaban, todos lo sabían, excepto, por supuesto, ellos mismos.  
  
'Hola Gin, ¿te estas divirtiendo?' Preguntó Sirius, que acababa de sentarse a su lado.  
  
'Si, está todo muy lindo' le contestó sonriendo  
  
'Si pero... ¿no tenés ganas de salir a tomar aire?' le preguntó él tomándola de la mano  
  
'Bueno, si' Y con eso los dos salieron al jardín.  
  
Se sentaron en un banco de mármol, al lado de un alto farol. Los dos estaban en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, hasta que Sirius se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Y sin decir nada, simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura y suavemente. Ginny estaba sorprendida, pero contenta, ella sentía lo mismo que él. Le devolvió el beso y lentamente se fue profundizando, Sirius acariciaba suavemente su cintura llevándola mas cerca de él, mientras Ginny acariciaba el pelo y el cuello de su acompañante. Pero enseguida Sirius se apartó.  
  
'Sabés, me gustás mucho. Sos muy hermosa' dijo él mirándola  
  
'Vos también me gustas, ¿pero no te importa que yo sea tan chica?' le dijo ella temiendo la respuesta  
  
'A mí me parece que ya no sos una nena, mas bien una mujer' le dijo él y la volvió a besar. A partir de ese momento ninguno tuvo más dudas. ~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~  
  
La serenata, mientras, seguía.  
  
Y soy enemigo de tus padres  
  
Amigo de tu amiga soy  
  
Tu intrépido seductor Tu pasaporte de la tierra a las estrellas, Y soy tu amor prematuro tu romance seguro Te robo algunas cosas te regalo mi vida...  
  
Era verdad que era enemigo de sus padres, porque su padre le dijo claramente que si se volvía a acercar lo iba a matar. Es que su padre era muy celoso de ella, por ser la única mujer y la menor y la sobreprotegía demasiado, al punto de que ella se sentía asfixiada (N/A: Lo digo por experiencia) y le parecía inmoral la diferencia de edad. Por eso, cuando Sirius había ido a Hablar con los señores Weasley, él claramente le dijo que se fuera lo más lejos posible. Si se llegara a enterar de lo que estaba pasando en este momento, probablemente lo mataría, y a ella también, por desobedecerle.  
  
Pero Ginny se sentía tan bien con esta canción tan hermosa, que decidió dejar de pensan en eso. Estaba segura que Sirius la había escrito, era tal cual toda su historia y la ultima parte era la frase grabada en su anillo. Él le había dado para su cumpleaños número 17 un hermoso anillo de plata con la inscripción: "te regalo mi vida y mi alma SyG". Grabada del lado de adentro, mientras que de afuera tenía un corazón en dorado. Era simplemente fantástico, y Ginny lo adoraba. No se lo quitaba nunca. Pero mejor seguir escuchando su serenata.  
  
Soy el ladrón que te quita el sueño,  
  
me llamas tu dueño y así eres feliz.  
  
Sip, era verdad. Ella le decía que era suya, que le pertenecía en alma y cuerpo desde el día en que él la había hecho mujer. Supuso que por eso decía que le quitaba el sueño. Esa noche, la primera juntos, había sido maravillosa. Habían quedado en encontrarse, cuando Ginny le dijo que ya se sentía lista. Asi que ella dijo que se iba a dormir a lo de una amiga y fueron a la casa de él. Había puesto música romántica, y prendido velas. Ginny al principio había estado con dudas, pero a su lado se sentía muy segura. Además, él había sido muy caballero y no la obligó a nada. La trató con mucha suavidad, casi como si temiera que fuera a romperse como una muñeca de porcelana. Definitivamente lo amaba demasiado.  
  
Soy el ladrón que te escribe canciones,  
  
te regala ilusiones y te roba el amor.  
  
Y soy, la estrella de tu cielo,  
  
tu amor lanzando el vuelo...  
  
¿Hace falta decir algo? Es decir, lo de las canciones lo estaba demostrando en ese preciso momento, y ya lo creo que le robaba el amor. Ella se sentía absolutamente triste e insegura cuando él no estaba y sentía que su corazón estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero cuando estaban juntos, se sentía la persona más feliz de todo el universo. No cambiaría su compañía ni por todo el dinero mago o muggle de todo el mundo.  
  
Soy, tu intrépido seductor,  
  
tu pasaporte de la tierra a las estrellas,  
  
y soy, tu amor prematuro,  
  
tu romance seguro,  
  
te robo algunas cosas,  
  
te regalo mi vida...  
  
Así terminó la serenata, Sirius le mandó un beso al aire.  
  
'Sirius, mi amor, gracias!! No sabes lo romántico que fue eso.' Dijo ella devolviéndole un beso 'Ahora, si no hacés nada de ruido andá atrás que te abro la puerta de allá'  
  
Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y desapareció hacia el fondo de la casa. Ginny estaba muy emocionada. Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible. Una cosa era que su familia tenga sueño pesado, pero tampoco eran sordos. Fue hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió, donde la recibió su hombre con un beso.  
  
'Te amo tanto, y te extrañaba mucho' dijo ella  
  
'¿No pensante que me iba a olvidar de nuestro aniversario, o si?' dijo él pícaramente  
  
'No, y yo tampoco me olvidé. Tomá' le entregó el paquete en el cual estaba la túnica que le había comprado  
  
Sirius rompió le papel del regalo y descubrió la túnica. 'Gracias, me encanta! Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado' se acercó a ella y la beso con creciente pasión. 'Te amo Ginny' le dijo suavemente al oído cuando se separaron.  
  
'Yo también te amo Sirius' respondió ella y lo besó suavemente 'Vamos a mi habitación'  
  
'Pero..¿Qué va a pasar mañana cuando aparezcan tus padres?' le dijo el preocupado 'No me gustaría que se peleen por mi culpa'  
  
'No me importa, si me quieren de verdad van a entender que vos sos mi felicidad' lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo lentamente por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Una vez llegaron, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y le echó llave.  
  
Mañana se ocuparía de sus padres, ahora iba a disfrutar su aniversario...  
  
  
  
N/A: Cha chan!! ¿y que tal? ¿les gustó? ¿es patético? Bueno, déjenme su opinión en un review. Gracias a todos!!! ^___^ Tengo una historia que se llama VOLAR, pero casi nadie la leyó. Si no están ocupados y quieren leerla les agradecería algo de crítica constructiva!! Chau!! 


End file.
